


Sastiel Tales From the Bunker

by Wild_fangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_fangirl67/pseuds/Wild_fangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are in the bunker and Cas starts asking questions about relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff with my OTP. R&R please

Sam sat in at a table in the main area of the bunker typing on his laptop. He heard a whoosh, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"Sam, what is your opinion on homosexual relationships?" Cas asked him. Sam sighed. He'd been researching something for hours about a case they were working and he was getting close to being finished.

"I don't care Cas." He responded blankly.

"That was vague. You do not care about people who partake in homosexual relationships or you-"

"Cas! I've been working on this for three hours and I'm almost done. Could you please just let me finish?" He asked fiercely. He hadn't meant to hurt Cas, he was just tired. Cas looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry man, I haven't slept and I, I'm sorry okay? I'm gonna go get some sleep." Sam said. He closed the laptop and got up to leave. Suddenly, Cas stood up too and got onto his tippy toes. He gently placed a kiss on Sam's lips. He was about to pull away when Sam stopped him. Sam put his hands on Cas' back and closed his eyes. His tongue waited at the entrance of Cas' mouth. He didn't know anything about anything so Sam decided to take it slow. Cas let Sam's tongue in and their saliva swirled around in his mouth. Sam moaned softly but their kiss was cut short.

"You guys have protection?" Dean called. Sam's eyes shot open and he pushed Cas away from him. He didn't mean to do it rudely. But he was embarrassed. Redness crept up Sam's cheeks and he began to sweat. "Sammy, I knew you were gay but couldn't you of at least told me?" Dean chuckled.

"It was Cas! He started asking questions and then he kissed me." Sam blurted out. Cas stood nervously as he began to blush.

"Hey calm down Sammy. Don't go throwing your boyfriend under the bus. Here," Dean said. He searched his pockets for an unused condom then chucked it at Sam. Sam caught it as his face turned an even darker shade of red. "One rule, though. If I can hear you from my room I'm coming in with a .45, hear me?" Dean told him. Sam nodded as Dean walked out of the room.

"Why would we need a condom?" Cas asked curiously. Sam sighed. He really didn't want to give Cas this talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to show Cas how to use a waffle iron. Get's smutty. Dean has terrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff that kinda turns into smut a little bit. Lemme know what you think!

The next morning, Sam was awoken by the sound of metal items clanking in the kitchen. He got up slowly, taking the gun from under his pillow into his hand. He saw Cas, in the kitchen, with flour all over his face. "I was attempting to make you breakfast. It didn't go very well." Cas sighed. Sam laughed.

"I, um, I noticed." He got a wet paper towel and helped clean Cas up. "I'll help you okay? Let's make waffles." Sam suggested digging out the waffle iron. he showed Cas how to properly open flour and how to mix things together. "And then, you just poor some batter into the iron and wait for it to ding." Sam told him. He was about to poor in the batter when Cas picked up the iron.

"Why are there dents on the iron?" He asked.

"I dunno Cas, it's just the design. That way the waffle will have the squares too." He explained.

"But, if you compress the batter, how does it become fluffy?"

"The heat of the iron." Sam sighed.

"But I still don-" Cas began.

"Just, watch and see, kay?" Sam told him. He carefully poured in the batter. The angel noticed Sam bit his lip when he was focused, which was extremely attractive to Cas. He began to move closer to Sam as he closed the iron. They heard a sizzle. "Cas, you got your tie stuck in the iron." Sam told him. Cas tried to pull away, yanking the iron off the counter. Sam's eyes grew wide and luckily, he caught the iron and put it back. He opened the iron and removed Cas' tie. "You take your waffle tie, I'll fix the batter." Sam told him, the embarrassed angel nodded. When Sam was finished, Cas surprised him by kissing him. Sam closed his eyes and put a hand on the back of Cas' head. He pushed him up against the counter, causing the angel to moan. Sam slowly shifted his hips, trying to create friction. "We'll go slow, yeah? I'll teach you." Sam told him. Cas began to breath more rapidly as Sam's hand wondered around Cas' crotch, skillfully unbuttoning and unzipping his pants without breaking the kiss. Cas wrapped both his hands around Sam's waist as Sam began to pull down the angel's pants revealing the large tent in his boxers. He let out a moan and Sam began to hungrily stare at his boxers. He put one had around Castiel's waist and another in his boxers. Cas whimpered and Sam gave him a sly grin.

"You like that, don't you?" Sam asked him. He began to trail his finger along Cas' hardened cock, forcing him to buck his hips just a little. "Yeah Cassy, you gonna be a good boy for me?" Cas whimpered again and nodded his head. "You're such a big boy," Sam told him, moving his hand up and down his shaft.

"I am becoming aroused Sam." Cas told him. Sam moaned a little. 

"I realized. Don't you loooove the feeling, Cassy?" Sam growled hungrily. Cas nodded.

"I am beginning to sense your arousal too." Cas informed him. Sam let out a small laugh. He continued to move his hand all around the angel's cock while he talked.

"You know what a blowjob is?" Sam asked him. Cas thought for a second, then nodded. "You want one?" He asked Cas and his eyes grew wide. "Or you wanna learn how to give one? It could definitely come in handy later." Sam told him. Castiel nodded and Sam smiled and began to unzip his pants. "Okay, I'll go really slow, don't try to take the whole thing." Sam told him, the angel nodded. "Okay um, it'll be easier if you get on your um knees." Cas obediently got on his knees and looked up at Sam, who let out a strangled moan. "Okay, um you're gonna pull down my boxers." Sam told him. Cas slowly pulled down Sam's boxers revealing his large, and extremely hard member. "Okay so um, you're, you're gonna want put your mouth on it. R-remember don't try to take the whole thing. Um, you might wanna put your hands on my um my thighs. He put his hand around Sam's thighs and put his mouth on about half of Sam's cock. "Jesus! Okay, um yeah j-just move your head forward and back a little" Sam began to moan and had to use all his will power not to thrust into him"You're, doing really really well Cas" He began to whimper again. Cas swirled his tongue around and began to take more of Sam's cock. "I'm gonna, thrust my hips a little now." Sam told him and began thrusting. Cas took on even more of Sam's cock.  _Maybe angels don't have gag reflexes_ Sam thought. "Okay, I'm gonna go a little bit faster now okay?" Sam asked, Cas nodded. He began to thrust his hips more and slowly he put his hands into the angel's  hair and began to pull on it, forcing Cas to let out a loud groan. his tongue was quickly moving around all of Sam's cock while his hands were still tightly gripping Sam's thighs. Sam began to thrust harder and Cas was soon taking in all of Sam making Sam moan loudly. Cas didn't understand why Sam said not to take all of it. He didn't have a gag reflex and Sam seemed to be enjoying it a lot. "CAS" Sam shouted. "I think I'm gonna, gonna come. You can stop sucking now if you want." Of course, Sam didn't really want to but he didn't know how well the angel would take come in his mouth. Cas looked up at him confused and shook his head. He didn't mind doing this and he was glad to make Sam happy. Sam put in a few more thrusts and then, "Fuck Cas! I'm gonna come!" And with a final thrust he let his load shoot into Cas' mouth, who was swallowing it when they heard a voice.

"I smell waffl- OH MY GOD" It was Dean. Sam froze and his face grew red. He quickly pulled his cock out of Cas' mouth and pulled up his boxers and jeans. "What the fuck was that?" Dean shouted. 

"I was talking to Cas, and one thing led another, and I asked him if he wanted to learn how to give a blowjob and he said yes and um, yeah." Sam told him anxiously. HIs face was 100 different shades of red, and Cas was still kneeling on the floor with his pants around his ankles and some of Sam's come on his face.

"Cas, stand up and pull up your goddamn pants." Dean instructed. He got a paper towel and handed it to Cas. "Wipe the damn come off your face man." He whined.

"Dean, I didn't mean for you to walk in on-" Sam began.

"Dude, just don't do this in the kitchen more. And not by the waffles." Dean whined. "You probably burned them too." He pouted opening the iron. Sam looked over his shoulder.

"It's not too bad. Just a little on the crisp side that's all." Sam told him. Cas swayed nervously behind them. They remade waffles and Dean made Cas and Sam sit on other sides of the kitchen while he made the waffles. He angrily put them onto plates on the counter and let Sam and Cas each take one.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, Dean." Cas apologized. Dean sighed.

"It's fine, just seriously. Sam's room next time." Dean ordered and Cas nodded. Sam's face was still bright red. "What, Sammy? You embarrassed I caught you coming into our angel's mouth?" Sam looked away nervously and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam chuckled. Dean left the room and they heard him talking to Kevin. He'd forgotten Kevin probably heard the entire thing.

"No, I don't owe you any money. You said sometime next week. It's not next week." Dean told him.

"You said it wouldn't happen for another year. I win." Kevin told him. Sam's face grew red again. This, was going to be a long couple of months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin treats the gang to dinner with the money he won. Lots of fluffiness. And some smut.

Cas, Sam, and Dean sat at the table in the bunker's main hallway. Kevin came skipping into the room with an unusually large wad of cash.

"Let's get dinner," He told them. "My treat." He waved around the fan of money.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Sam asked. Dean muttered something under his breath.

"Dean. Courtesy of you two of course." Kevin pointed at Cas and Sam. The angel gave him his confused puppy look and Sam nervously shifted in his seat.

"How much did you even bet?" Sam asked trying to steer away from the topic of their waffle incident.

"A hundred bucks" Dean told them angrily. 

"What was this bet?" Cas asked them.

"How long would it take before one of us caught you two going at it." Dean grumbled. Sam's face turned bright red.

"So, Chinese?" He asked trying to change the topic. They all agreed. Kevin, and after a long argument, Dean too would pick up the food.

"Seriously. I don't want to have another traumatizing incident." Dean warned them as he left.

"Was he referring to the time he saw me putting my mouth on your -"

"Yes, Cas." Sam told him. He looked at the angel, whose face was growing redder each second they stood there. Sam grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room. Sam took a seat on his bed and Cas took a seat beside him. He straddled the smaller man and began to kiss him. The angel let out a soft moan. Sam could feel himself growing harder as he grinded against Cas.

"Sam, I'm enjoying this sensation." Cas informed him. Sam laughed as he began to kiss his neck and unbuttoned the angel's shirt. Sam ran his hands along Cas' chest and trailed his fingers down to his pants. He squeezed Cas' cock through jeans forcing him to whimper. 

"Do you like that?" Sam asked him. He nodded and Sam repeated this. "We don't have a lot of time." He continued to grind and palm the angel who couldn't for his life stop the noises coming out of his mouth. Sam was letting out soft moans. He began to pull down Cas' pants and boxers. His tongue swirled at the tip of Cas' rock hard erection forcing him to buck up. Sam moved his tongue all along the shaft and put his mouth over it. His mouth salivated at the taste of the angel's member and began to fit more of it in his mouth. Cas was bucking his hips and gripping Sam's hair tight.

"We're baaaaaaaack" They heard Kevin call. Sam quickly removed his mouth and Cas whined.

"Later." Sam assured him. Cas whined again. Sam sighed and put his mouth back on the angel's hard cock.

"Sam" Cas cried out. He swirled his tongue around and was soon taking the entire thing again. "I"m going to, I'm going to"

"I said food's here!" Kevin shouted. The angel held back a loud moan.

"Be there in a minute!" He shouted back. He shoved Sam's head down and held back a moan the best he could as he shot his spunk into Sam's mouth. Sam begin to take his mouth of the angel's cock and slow his breathing.

As they entered the kitchen Dean began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"What?" Sam asked. Dean tried to say something but broke into another round of laughter. "What?!" Sam shouted. Kevin pointed to Sam's chin and then down his shirt. Sam immediately put his hand there and felt something. He wiped it off as blush crept up his face. He looked down at his shirt and saw the trail of Cas. Apparently when he took his mouth off, the angel hadn't quite finished. He quickly buttoned up his flannel as Kevin took out their dinner. 

"So, what did you two do when we went to go get the food?" Dean asked. In any other circumstance, this would've been him trying to make conversation. But Dean already knew the answer.

"Well, Sam put his mouth on-" Cas began.

"CAS!" Sam shouted, quickly taking a bite of his rice.

"What? Dean asked a question and I was responding because I didn't think you were going to." The angel told him.

"Is it not 'dinner table appropriate'?" Dean laughed and Sam's face turned red. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night they decided they would treat themselves and go see a movie. Kevin and Dean got into a small squal of who would have to sit next to Sam and Cas. In the end, Dean sat on the end, while Kevin sat next to Cas and Sam. After the movie started Sam yawned and put his arm around Cas. Dean rolled his eyes and Kevin fake threw up. Sam grabbed a couple pieces of popcorn and put them in the angel's mouth, who returned the favour. Cas lay his head on Sam's chest who put a protective arm around him and kissed him on the forhead. Dean pretended he didn't notice. The theatre was almost empty. It was tuesday night and they were seeing a movie that'd been out for months. The angel kept poking his head up to ask Sam questions about the movie. Cute questions. "How do you think they filmed this?" "Was this CGI or a backdrop?" "Why did that character do that?" And Sam always happily answered them, but sometimes had to remind Cas to whisper because Dean would kill them if he didn't hear every single thing the movie said. 

On the way out to the car, Kevin was about to get in the front seat when Dean stopped him. "Those two have been together nonstop this whole weekend. Sam'll sit shotgun." "We're not going to do anything." Sam told him. "I don't need by baby brother and best friend making out in my car." Dean shot back. Sam rolled his eyes and climbed into the front seat. 

When they got to the bunker, Sam pulled Cas along back to his room. They lay on his bed for hours. Sam's protective hands around the angel's waist. Talking, about the world, Dean, Kevin, everything. They pulled up the covers and faced each other. Cas pulled the younger Winchester into a long kiss. Not a dirty, "let's fuck" type kiss. More of an, "I'm glad you're here next to me" one. And Sam was more than okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluffiness+ pillow fights+ marshmallow fluff

Sam sat up in bed. Cas lay beside him, still asleep. His chest moved up and down and his hair was all ruffled and he had a cute little snore. Sam smiled. His angel. His. Nobody else's. He liked that. Cas sleepily rolled over and looked up at him. "Hey sleepy head." Sam said. The angel smiled. Sam ran his fingers through his lover's hair. His favourite part, must've been that they didn't have to be fucking all the time. They were in love. He would never admit that of course, if Dean found out he'd never hear the end of it. 

"Hello, Sam. It seems you seemed to have slept well." Cas told him. Sam let out a small laugh and nodded. He kissed his angel on the forehead. They heard a knock on the door.

"You two decent?" They heard Dean ask.

"Yes, Dean, we don't just fuck." Sam called to the closed door. Dean let out a chuckle and opened the door. 

"I'm willing to let you two help with breakfast again." Dean laughed. Sam got out of bed, he was in an undershirt and boxers. Cas was wearing just his pajama pants. Dean led them to the kitchen. Kevin was sitting there with his bed head reading the newspaper. It was good for him to take a break from the tablet. The angel took a seat next to Kevin and starting reading the paper over his shoulder.

"Um, Cas, personal space, remember?" Kevin asked.

"But Sam never has a problem when I do this." He said. He didn't understand the Moose was his boyfriend.

"Well, you and Sam have a different kind of relationship." Kevin tried to explain. 

"How so?" The angle asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later, Cas." Sam told him. He sat next to his boyfriend at the table and held his hand under the table. Their fingers interlocked and Sam flashed his angel a small smile as Dean flipped pancakes.

"I like pancakes. What if they made pancake pie? I should do that." Dean began mumbling to himself. Dean served the pancakes and sat down across from Kevin. Sam cut a piece of the pancake with his fork and fed it to Cas.

"Oh my god I'm gonna vomit it's so sweet." Dean said as he ate his breakfast. Blush crept up the younger Winchester's face. "Seriously? That's what embarrasses you? When I point out how mushy you're being- good to know."

"It's better this than the waffles." Kevin pointed out. Sam scoffed trying to cover his embarrassment. Cas gulped his milk leaving a white mustache above his lip. Sam went to wipe it off. He looked over at Dean who gave him a "hey I ain't judging you" look as Sam wiped away the milk mustache. 

"Let's go for a walk tonight." Cas suggested as they cleaned the dishes. Sam nodded in agreement. That afternoon, Dean and Kevin went to check out a simple ghost case, leaving Sam and Cas alone. The angel couldn't find Sam. "Sam? Where are you?" He called out. No answer. Suddenly, he was hit from behind with a fluffy object. A pillow? Where did that come from? He was hit with another. "Sam? I'm being pelted with pillows. Help." He called. Sam revealed himself from behind a corner of the hallway.

"It's a pillow fight. We throw them at each other. It's fun." Sam explained. The angel picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at Sam. It hit his arm. He ran to his room and grabbed two more pillows, throwing them at Cas, who let out a laugh. He grabbed as many as he could from the floor and ran.

"Hey no fair!" Sam laughed chasing him down the hallway, dodging the fluffy bullets. This went on for a while, before Sam ran to the kitchen for marshmallow fluff. He took a heaping spoonful and tossed it into his mouth.

"What is that?" Cas asked curiously. Sam showed him, and fed some of it into the angel's mouth. "This is good." He told Sam, who nodded in agreement. The pair took turns feeding each other the sugar and laughing while it got over their faces.They ate most of the can before Dean and Kevin came home from the case. They were sitting on the couch giggling about their afternoon and watching TV when Dean came in to check on them. Cas lay his head on the Moose's shoulder who had a protective arm around his angel. He planted kisses on his head and forehead.

"Having fun?" Dean asked. Sam tried to sit up but Cas wasn't going to budge. "Don't move on my account. You just better not of eaten all the fluff." Dean warned them. Cas suddenly sat still and Sam let out a nervous chuckle. "Seriously?" Dean whined stomping away.  Cas didn't mind that Dean was annoyed. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe, completely safe. He was wrapped in Sam's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluffy lemme know what you think


End file.
